Entends moi
by Neph89
Summary: Pensée particulière...


**Note :**_ OS écrit pour l' n°1 paru sur l'ancien site _

_

* * *

_

**Entends-moi**

Chère Oscar… Tu n'as pas d'ordre à recevoir de moi. Nous sommes différents et nos deux mondes lointains mais pourtant nous vivons côte à côte. Je me souviens encore de notre rencontre. J'étais jeune comme tu l'étais et notre impétuosité n'avait d'égale que notre fougue. J'étais révolté que l'on m'impose une enfant… Mais je ne pus résister longtemps à ton charme peu commun. Comment aurais-je pu me mesurer à toi ? A cette étincelle farouche brillant dans ton regard de glace ! Mon désir de liberté mourut et je suis devenu ton esclave, soumis et fidèle à son maître à tout jamais. Nous avons grandi ensemble et c'est étrange mais il me semble que nous avons évolué de la même manière.

Eh oui, Oscar, le fil du temps nous a changés, de notre jeunesse fougueuse, nous nous sommes peu à peu assagis, ne laissant que peu de fois nos émotions nous emporter. Mais quelle joie quand tu me permettais de partager ces si rares moments où la passion était trop brûlante pour que tu puisses la contenir. Et même si tes gestes, quelquefois brusques à mon égard en étaient souvent la cause, je suis conscient d'avoir commis des erreurs, mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire le moindre mal…

Allons, Oscar ! Redresse la tête, regarde-moi et laisse les songes t'emporter dans des rêves où le sourire réapparaît sur tes lèvres, où le ciel de tes prunelles n'est plus noyé dans un torrent de larmes. Dérive dans un monde où n'existent plus les blessures du passé, où ses bras t'entourent de sa chaleur réconfortante. Pénètre dans la merveilleuse illusion d'une vie qui aurait pu être la tienne si le destin, oh bien cruel destin n'en avait pas décidé autrement.

Oui, Oscar, je sais… Ce n'est pas la réalité, le rêve envolé, tu es de nouveau seule. Seule dans un monde qui n'est déjà plus celui que tu as servi toute ta vie ! Ce monde-ci sera-t-il meilleur ? Les hommes apprendront-ils à s'aimer ? Apprendront-ils de leurs erreurs comme toi tu as su le faire ? Viens près de moi, laisse-moi porter le lourd fardeau de ton désespoir. Je sais que tu l'as perdu mais regarde, tu peux encore en rêver grâce à moi. Je ne te quitterai pas. Je reste là, pour te réchauffer, prêt à répondre au moindre de tes ordres…

Bien sûr Oscar, je vais te guider puisque tu ne le peux. Je vais t'emporter loin, aussi loin que possible, de cette colère, de cette fureur et de cette guerre impitoyable qui t'a volé l'être qui illuminait ta vie. Cet homme pour qui tu as enfin laissé parler tes sentiments. Moi qui n'ai pu suivre ta vie qu'en simple spectateur, sais-tu que j'ai mal de ta douleur, je souffre de tes tourments ?

Mon dieu Oscar ! Elle ne peut t'atteindre cette balle qui t'est destinée ! Laisse-moi t'offrir mon corps pour te protéger… Oh si tu savais combien je suis désolé, je t'ai menti malgré moi. Ne m'en veux pas mais il va falloir qu'à mon tour, je te quitte. Je ne le voulais pas mais le sang qui coule de ma bouche comme le tien coule de la tienne, est la preuve ultime que tous deux, nous allons quitter ce monde. Mais comme celui qui repose en paix dans la petite chapelle, je ne peux me résoudre à te voir périr, à ne plus entendre le souffle de ta respiration qui soulève ta poitrine douloureuse… Non, comme lui, je préfère partir le premier…

Oui, Oscar, à travers le rideau de larmes sur ton regard perdu, les songes disparaissent, les rêves s'éteignent et l'illusion s'envole mais… Oscar ! Tu es encore vivante ! Sors ton épée et bats-toi ! Ne nous rejoins pas encore… Ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour toi… Ne perds pas ton courage et ta force Oscar François de Jarjayes !

Mon maître, je ne suis rien pour toi ou si peu et même si je ne peux pas te le dire, même si tu ne peux pas me comprendre. Entends-moi… juste une dernière fois, bats-toi ! Bats-toi pour lui… Pour toi…

Seigneur, s'il était possible qu'un simple animal, un cheval qui par un merveilleux hasard est devenu la monture d'une femme exceptionnelle, puisse émettre un dernier souhait… Je voudrais que rien qu'une fois… Mon dieu ! Juste cette fois-ci, que celle que j'ai servie toute ma vie puisse entendre mes dernières pensées.

Oscar… Entends-moi…


End file.
